The present invention relates to a device to be used in a two-for-one twister for applying a lubricant to a yarn taken out from a yarn supply package.
The aforementioned lubricant is used to decrease the friction between yarns or between a yarn and another member thereby to prevent the yarn from being cut or damaged and to facilitate handling of the yarn. Especially in the two-for-one twister, the lubricant is used for preventing the yarn from being damaged when the yarn collides against a balloon limiter for regulating the size of the balloon of the yarn.
As the device for applying the aforementioned lubricant to the yarn, there have already been proposed a number of applicators which generally have the following defects. Specifically, the lubricant is applied excessively to the yarn such that lubricant consumption is high. Moreover, the consumption rates of the lubricant among the respective spindles of the two-for-one twister vary so that the lubricant has to be frequently supplied which makes its handling troublesome.